


creative differences (or, an only slightly terrible plan)

by truthtakestime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Gen, Jedi, Masters and Apprentices, Mission Gone Wrong, Slice of Life, kind of kidnapped, they're basically brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They took our lightsabers, Master. We are chained to a wall in a dungeon hundreds of feet underground. Please, enlighten me, what do you suppose <i>would</i> constitute a terrible idea?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	creative differences (or, an only slightly terrible plan)

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Episodes II and III, trying to capture a bit of that great bond that Anakin and Obi-Wan have at the beginning of the third movie; he's finally gotten past his whiny teenager stage and they have a really wonderful relationship....AND THEN EVERYTHING IS RUINED.
> 
> *ahem* 
> 
> Also, finally jumping back into [starwarsflashmeme](http://starwarsflashmeme.dreamwidth.org/)! The prompt this week was "Underground".

“This is a terrible idea,” Anakin announced to no one in particular. 

Obi-Wan shot him a withering look. “Keep your voice down,” he hissed. “And keep your opinions to yourself. These people have displayed a great deal of trust in us, taking us to speak to their leader. We have seen their haven; you might want to try showing a little respect for that.” He sniffed. “And besides, this is _not_ a terrible idea.”

“They took our lightsabers, Master. We are chained to a wall in a dungeon hundreds of feet underground. Please, enlighten me, what do you suppose _would_ constitute a terrible idea?” 

His Padawan did have a point. However, Obi-Wan had been doing this for quite some time, and he had learned under one of the very best. Qui-Gon had taken them into worse situations and out the other end. Sometimes they had even parted with the locals on good terms! Being chained to the wall for a few hours was hardly the worst setback they could have experienced. There had been that time with the lava...

Best not to think about that one. 

Anakin was still eyeing him, waiting for an answer. Obi-Wan pulled his mind back to the here and now. _Learn from the past, you must, but do not dwell on it._ “As I said, they have showed us trust by taking us into their secret base.” They'd argued a bit over what to call it, a facility or a base or a safe house. Nothing had quite fit, but with the size of the place and the level of technology, base was probably the closest. “And now we have showed them trust; by handing over our weapons and subjecting ourselves to their security measures, we are displaying that we have come with peaceful intentions and that we do not intend to betray them.” _I hope_. There were several difference species represented in the little resistance group. He was hoping at least one of them would see it his way. 

“Oh, is that what we're showing them?” Anakin still didn't sound convinced. “Forgive me, Master. I had no idea.” 

“Don't take that tone with me,” Obi-Wan reprimanded, swallowing back a chuckle. If Anakin was making fun of him, he was probably not too worried. “Use the Force, focus on the beings guarding the door. Do you sense any hostility from them?” 

A frown creased Anakin's brow as he concentrated. Obi-Wan did not interrupt. It was always nice when his apprentice actually learned the lesson that he was being taught. (Though he should give credit where it was due, Anakin had been doing much better lately.) After a few moments, his face relaxed. “They are wary,” he said slowly, “but not hostile.” 

“See? Not a terrible plan.” 

“They _also_ don't seem to be in much of a hurry,” Anakin pointed out. “How long is this little object lesson going to continue before we actually get to the negotiations? How hard is it to track down one underground leader and bring him –” His thought was interrupted by the cell door opening abruptly to let in a single, humanoid female with markings like tattoos crawling across the left side of her face. 

“Not a “him”,” she said in heavily accented Basic, “but I must say, I am curious about the two of you. You are Jedi? Tell me more about your purpose here.” 

Anakin was gawking, but it wasn't often that he was taken by surprise anymore. Obi-Wan hid his amusement. He'd learn, in time. And in the meantime, they had a negotiation to complete. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. We have come on behalf of the Republic, in response to your request for aid against the slavers on the surface...”


End file.
